TOW Joey is Sam's dad iFind my dad
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Joey Tribbiani finds out that years ago an old girlfriend, Pam Puckett, had his kids. Hoiw does he react? Is Joey a good dad? How will Sam take this? Read to find out! Some Seddie and Joey/Phoebe
1. Chapter 1

TOW Joey is Sam's dad

(Sam's POV)

Another day, another dollar. Actually, I stole $10 from Freddork during math today. That makes $11. Right? Psh, I was too busy pickpocketing Dorkface to pay attention to math or calculations.

My day was pretty good. Other than getting detention from my spanish teacher for 'saying innapropirate words in spanish'. Please, that lady can barely say "Como estas". What a puta.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I wondered about my dad. Yup, my padre. I've never met my dad. I really wouldn't be suprised if my mom didn't even know who my real dad was. She slept around with more people than Tiger Woods and Bill Clinton combined. Maybe I should ask her. She might know. Would she?

"Hey MA!" I called from my room.

"Yeah Sammy?" She bellowed from downstairs. Luckily, she didn't sound drunk or high. This is the perfect oppertunity to ask.

"Can you come up here? I have a question about...sex." I couldn't think of anything else to lie about. My mothers footsteps became louder and louder as her shadow appeared around the corner.

"You better not have-"

"Chill ma, I'm still pure."

"Good. I don't need to be a grandma yet. What's up, buttercup?" She sat on my purple rolling chair with a can of diet coke in her left hand.

"I wanted to talk about dad...my dad."

"Well, Sammy, this is a big suprise. You've never asked about your dad before."

"I know but...I feel like a piece of me is empty without knowing about him."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Or at least as much as you know." I gulped.

"Ok" My mother started. She sighed loudly as she set the coke down on my desk.

"He was the only guy I slept with that year so I know he's your dad. This was back when I lived in New York. We were both about 25. Your dad and I never were 'together'. We were more of a fling. Boy, he was a good guy. Everything he'd say 'how you doin'?' I'd just melt inside. You know, he's the reason I really started liking Italian guys." My mother spoke those words about him with such passion. I'd never seen her like this before. It was like, she was in love.

"Were you in love with him?" I asked while sitting on my stomach and cuddling my Nala pillow.

"Yeah...Like I said, he was a great guy. But I had to move to Seattle to take care of your Grandma. She'd broken her hip and needed help. After that, I never saw or talked to him again. Then I found out I was pregnant. You and Mel are the only thing I have left of him. I love you Sammy." She got up and gave me a hug.

It was then that I knew I had to do something. I had to find him. For my mom. And for myself.

"What was his name?" I asked while still hugging her.

"Joey Tribbiani."

...

(In New York)

(Joey's POV)

I was over at Chandler and Monica's house watchinf Jack and Erica while Mon and Chand went out for their anniversary. Normally, I'd be watching porn on their laptop, but the kids were watching some webshow. Plus, if I watched it on TV they could see it. I'm pretty sure Monica would be pissed if her kids saw porn.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" I leaned in to see the screen.

"iCarly, the bestest webshow ever!" Erica replied. She put it on full screen so I could see. The girls on the show were having some weird looking kid lick a comb to guess what it is.

"Is it...a mail organizer!" He shouted.

"No, keep guessing!" The kid licked the comb again.

"Is it a comb!"

"Yes! It is indeed a comb that we found moments before the show started on the floor." The brunette girl stated to the camera.

"Oh! Can I keep it!" the weird kid asked.

"Sure?" The blonde girl answered with a grotesque look on her face.

"Sweet!" The kid ran off the camera.

"Now before we go, Sam has a mission for you guys at home! Sam?"

"That's right Carls. I'm looking for a man named Joey Tribbiani. If anyone knows him, please call the number below. That's it for tonight! Remember, stay out of prison kiddies!" They went offline. Did the blonde girl say my name? did she mean me?

"Uncle Joey! Call Sam!" Jack handed me the phone. I took it and quietly dialed the number I saw on the bottom of the screen.

"Hello, This is Freddie Benson speaking?" A low voice came across the reciever.

"Hello, I just watched iCarly and saw that you were looking for a man named Joey Tribbiani."

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Actually...I am him."

"O-oh." The young man stammered on the other line. "Hang on, I'll get Sam." He said quickly. The line went quiet for a minute.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Hi, I'm Joey Tribbiani. I was watching yor show with my niece and nephew and my name...did I ever sleep with you nd never call you back? Because if I did I am so sorry!"

"What? No. Do you remember Pam Puckett?" I smiled. I remember Pam. And I missed her too. In a friendly way, I wasn't in love with her. Never was. I'm in love with someone else. But she's with someone else. I can never have her.

"I do."

"Well, I'm her daughter, Sam Puckett."

"Get out! Pam had kids?"

"Yeah, I have a twin sister, Melanie. Actually...my mom got pregnant around the time you 2 went out." Uh oh. Was she implying...

"Are you insinuating that I may be..."

"According to her, yes. I am." My stomach chruned. That's only happened once. Thanksgiving when Monica made me eat a whole turkey. I found something odd. Somehow, I'd managed to stay calm. Normally, I'd be freaking out and pass out. Maybe it's because I see all of my friends with their kids. I yurned for that too. Here I come to find out that I had kids before any of them! \

"Hello?" She asked. In all of this hub-bub, I forgot I was still on the phone.

"Do you wanna come to New York this weekend? I mean, if you're not busy." blurted out.

"Ok! Sounds great...my mom can't make it though. Do you mind if I bring some friends?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!" I nervously chuckled.

"Well, it was nice talking to you..."

"You too. See you this weekend!" I hung up the phone and stood up. Wow. In 2 minutes my life changed completely. I've got a daughter coming from Seattle. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. Monica and Chandler walked in, still all dressed up.

"Hey Joey." Chandler greeted as he helped Monica out of her coat.

"Hi." I replied shyly.

"Joey? Sweetie, what's wrong? You look like a ghost. And you haven't touched the chicken parmesean." Monica came over and cupped my cheek in her hand as she felt myforehead with the other.

"I'm fine. Just do me a favor and meet me at my apartment tomorrow. There's something I gotta tell all of you guys."

"We will. And hey, whatever it is, we've got your back." Chandler patted my shoulder.

"Thanks Chand."

...

It was the next day. Everyone, with the exception of Phoebe, came over after I had breakfest. They sent the littler kids with Ross' older son Ben to go to the park across the street. I cleared my throat.

"Everyone...I called you all over here for a reason. First off, I miss all of you guys so much. Even though we see each other almost everyday still, it's different. We all have families and kids now."

"You don't have kids." Ross interjected in.

"Let me finish..."

"Wait, Honey, did you get someone pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"Well, here's the story...You guys remember Pam Puckett, right?"

"Oh yeah, you dated her before I dated Janice." Chandler said.

"Yeah, well anyway...I found out recently that she has 2 kids. Twins, actually. Their names are Sam and Melanie."

"Wait, Pam has 2 kids? We all thought you'd settle down and have kids before her." Ross said.

"You'd think..." I said bitterly. The words became harder to say.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I found out that Pam was pregnant after we'd broken up..." I paused for a moment. I don't think everyone got it quite yet. Suddenly, Chandler's eyes bugged out and he opened his mouth.

"You're...the father?" Chandler asked slowly. I nodded and took a gulp of water.

"So...Joey's a daddy." Ross tried add some comical relief to this incredibly awkward and serious moment.

"Wait, you and Pam broke up back in '94." Rachel said.

"Yeah, the girls are 16 now."

"How'd you find all of this out?" Monica asked as she sat in Chandler's lap.

"Well, Erica and Jack were watching iCarly when I babysat them."

"iCarly? Ben loves that webshow! He has the biggest crush on Sam Puckett." Ross said. Joey gave him a death glare

"Hey! You son better keep his thoughts out of the gutter when it comes to my daughter...my daughter..._my _daughter..." I kept saying quietly. I sat down on the barstool and held my head. Rachel came over and rubbed my back.

"Sorry." I aplogized.

"It's ok. And I promise you, it's just a crush. Like you had with Rachel."

"Right. Anyway, at the end of the show Sam made an announcement looking for me. She didn't exactly say what it was for but I knew I needed to call. When I did, she picked up. We talked for a while then I invited her to come this weekend with some friends."

"This weekend? Joey, that's in 5 days." Chandler said.

"I know. Can you guys help me get ready?"

"Absolutely." Monica agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

TOW Joey is Sam's dad

(Sam's POV)

5 days seemed to pass by like lightning. I'm glad this weekend was here thought. The only thing I'm bummed about was that Carly got the flu. I really wanted her to come with me to meet my dad. At least Prince Nubkins can come. I won't be completly alone then. Our flight was at 2:45 and I didn't wanna be late.

"Freddie! Get your nubbish butt over here!" I yelled from Carly's apartment since I was too lazy to go over to his.

"Are you that lazy!" Carly yelled as she slugged down the stairs. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing her bathrobe. Sexy.

"Sexy outfit kid. Freddie's gonna go nuts when he come over."

"Haha." She replied sarcasticly as she blew her nose. "Oh god!" She lurched forward and ran to the bathroom. Hearing her empty her guts into the toilet was not part of my agenda. Luckily, Mr. Nubtastic came over with his suitcases.

"I'm not hearing things, right? You yelled for me to get my 'nubbish cute butt' over here." He smirked.

"I did not say cute! You take that back or I will kick you ass!"

"Language!" Spencer yelled from his room. Wow, he had good hearing. Then again, I am really loud.

"Butt!" I correctly myself.

"Such a comely lady." Freddie said to himself.

"I'm a what?"

"Comely means vicious. At least, that's what Spencer told me." He shrugged. I looked at my watch again.

"We need to go." I said to Freddie. "Bye Spencer! Bye Carly, have fun with your morning sickness!"

"Shut up Sam, I'm not pregnant!" Carly yelled from the bathroom. I giggled as Freddie and I went outside to get a cab.

...

Fredbag and I got through security easier than I thought we would. Which gave us 20 extra minutes to blow before we had to board. We decided to grab some dougnuts and coffee. I sat down at a table while Freddie payed for the drinks and food. He came over with a bag and handed me my coffee. I got my chocolate doughnut out and ate it.

"Are you nervous? You know, about meeting your dad?" The dork asked while taking a drink from his coffee cup.

"Nah. He seems pretty cool from when I talked to him on the phone about getting his address and stuff. You know, I think I've seen him on TV before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom told me he was on 'days of our lives'. I didn't know what she was talking about, so I looked it up on splashface. Turns out he played some dude name Dr. Drake Ramoray."

"Nice! I take it he's an actor?"

"Yup."

"Wow..." We stayed silent for a minute before the song "Crush" by David Archuleta came over the speakers. I was almost mesmerized by the lyrics as I looked at Freddie.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, _

_where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

"Flight 127 to New York. Time to board." My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the female flight attendant announcing our flight on the radio. Freddie and I got up to walk to the gate. We gave the flight attendant our tickets and sat in our seats. The truth is, I couldn't get any sleep last night. I was too excited to sleep. I looked at Freddie, who was playing on his cell phone. A couple of minutes later the flight attendant gave the saftery lecture and asked everyone to put all techology away. Freddie grunted and turned his phone off. I felt myself drift off to sleep. My head got heavier, as my eyes did.

...

I woke up to the jolt of the plane as the flight attendance lady announced we were landing. I groaned as the scent of cologne filled my nose. Ugh. It was then that I realized I fell asleep on Freddie when we took off. I tried to lift my head but I couldn't. He fell asleep on my head. I sighed as the plane jolted again. This time it woke Freddie up. I have to admit, I didn't wanna lift my head up. Not because it was Freddie. His shirt was just incredibly cozy and smelled good.

We grogily got off the plane and found our luggage. Freddie hailed for a cab. I gave the cab driver the address and he drove us there. It was a 10 minute drive at the most. Freddie tipped the cab driver as I got the bags out and started walking.

"What apartment are we going to?"

"20"

After going up about 4 flights of stairs, we found it. I took a deep breath in as I lifted my hand up to knock. Freddie put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I hesitently knocked. He then put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulders. A man opened the door. He was wearing a tan button-up shirt with simple jeans. His hair was black and geled. The thing that caught my attention was his eyes. He had a glimmer in them.

"Sam?" He asked. Yup, this guy was definitely Italian with that voice.

"Are you Joey Tribbiani?"

"Yes I am." My face stretched out the biggest smile ever as I gave him a hug. I'm not the huggy type but I just got reunited with my father. He hugged back hesitently. But after a minute of so, eased up.

"And you are..." He looked at Freddie.

"Freddie Benson" they shook hands.

"Are you...dating my daughter?"

"No sir. We're just buddies...although we did ki-" before he could finish I elbowed him in the stomach.

"So, dad. can we come in?" I asked.

"Of course..." He answered sweetly. When Freddie walked in, he stopped him. "I got my eye on you bub. If you try anything with my daughter, I'll kick your ass!"

"Yes sir." Freddie gulped. I giggled on the inside. When I went inside I saw 5 people sitting in the living room. One looked to be a married couple as the woman was sitting on the man's lap and they were kissing. The other couple that I saw were going goo-goo eye at each other. Gross. Then I saw a single blonde lady sobbing.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Sam Puckett and her pal Freddie. Sam and Freddie, this is Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Monica and Pheebs...she just became widowed." He whispered the last part to us. We nodded quietly.

Apparently, her husband, Mike, got into a fatal car crash from a drunk driver. Freddie's dad actually died that way too. He never talks about it.

"Hi." Ross waved to us. "Joey, she looks just like you!"

"Awww. Thanks Ross. We Tribbiani's are certainly a good looking bunch." He put his arm around me. "Hey, is anyone hungry? I got a ham in the oven."

"Ham!" I asked.

"Do you not like ham?" Joey questioned, slightly sulking a bit.

"Ham is her favorite food ever." Freddie chimed in. Joey smiled for a split second but almost like a hurricane, changed his tone when he looked at Freddie.

"...I'm watchin' you buddy boy." Joey clenched his jaw glared at Freddie and gave him the 'I'm-watching-you' signal.

"What did I do!" He whisper-yelled at me. I shrugged. Joey got the ham out and set it on the table.

"Anyone want ham besides us?" Everyone said no. Joey handed me a fork.

"How long do you think it'll take to polish this off?"

"10 minutes?" I estimated. We shruged and dug in.

...

I took the last bite of ham.

"Time?" Joey asked Chandler as he patted his full belly.

"9:57" Chandler said with his eyebrows raised. He looked impressed.

"Yeah!" Joey and I high-fived.

"She must have a mofo fast metabolism and ate as much as Monica did every meal when she was 13." Chandler chuckled at his own odd humor.

"Hey!" Monica objected. Chandler ignored her.

"I gotta say, she is definitely your daughter Joey. I don't know anyone who can eat half a ham that big in under 10 minutes. Well...except Monica back in '87. " Chandler teased his wife again.

"And even then I got laid more in a week than you did he whole time you were in college." Monica teased back.

"Ohhh burn..." I commented from the counter. Freddie laughed too.

"I'm sorry honey." He apologized. Monica kissed Chandler romanticly. He kissed her back as well.

"It's ok. Call it even?" She asked quietly.

"Ok!" They high-fived and snuggled back up. I want a marriage like that. All I gotta do is find someone like Chandler. A dork to be exact...

Don't think what I think you're thinking, nubby reader.

...

Everyone left and the apartment grew quiet. Joey put the dishes from the ham in th sink as Freddie and I sat on the couch. The sink ran for a moment before Joey came over and sat down in his arm chair.

"The guys really liked you." Joey chuckled as he opened up a beer.

"They seemed pretty cool. Especially Chandler and Monica. It's like, they're not even married." I said.

"Well, they were very good friends before they hooked up. Monica is Ross' little sister and Chandler is Ross' best friend. That's how the met basicly. No one saw it coming either. One night in London, at Ross' wedding, some guy thought she was Ross' mom. Anyway, Chandler, being the gentleman he is, walked her back to his room. Mon got a little drunk and went back to Chandler's room. They talked, he called her beautiful then bam!" Wow, that sounds similar to another situation I heard about. The guy was publicly humiliated, the girl went to comfort, I mean apologize, to him and they ended up...wait, that was me and Freddie. I looked over at him. He smirked at me.

"I ummm...gotta call Carly. See how she's feeling." I excused myself from the room. Which left my pop and Freddouche alone. I listened by the door.

"So, just to be clear. You and Sam _aren't _dating?" Joey asked sternly for the umptenth time since we've been here.

"Oh no. Like I said, we're just friends. Most of the time." Freddie emphasized.

"_Most _of the time?"

"Yeah, we've kissed...only once! Maybe twice, I dunno if that was her or her sister, Melanie." That stupid nub. I hope Joey slaughters him.

"Oh ok. Just a kiss. So, it's just a crush?"

"Not even that."

"Well, do you have a crush on someone?"

"I use to. Actually, it's my other best friend, Carly. I use to have a crazy mad crush on her back in 6th grade. Last year, I pushed her out of the way and got hit by a truck. It was then that she started liking me back. At first I thought 'yes! finally, the girl of my dreams is going out with me.' Then your daughter talked me out of it. She's very wise."

"She gets that from me." Joey chuckled. "You know, I had the same thing happen with me and my friend Rachel. She's the girl who's married to Ross. Yeah, I was in love with her. After a while, I realized it was only puppy love. She was the most comely lady I ever met."

"I thought you had a crush on her?"

"I did. That's why I called her comely. It means beautiful." Fredlumps called me comely earlier...douche. Joey went on with his story

"Then _she _started liking me. It got complicated after a while. Finally, we both grew up and she went on to love Ross. Me? I'll be alone forever."

"Don't say that Mr. Tribbiani. Infact, I think a certain widower would suit you well."

"Phoebe? Oh, I dunno."

"Come on. She really needs someone. You can't tell me that you and Phoebe never kissed or did anything of that sort." I heard Joey pause and take a deep breath.

"Well, we have kissed a few times. I kinda alwayhad a crush on Pheebs. After Mike's death, I don't think I can even compare to him. He was her 'lobster' or whatever."

"Lobster?" Freddie asked in a confused tone.

"Apparently, lobsters mate for life with one partner."

"Mr. Tribbiani, do you believe in soulmates?"

"Absolutely."

"We're not lobsters. We're people. Phoebe is your soulmate. What you need to do is show her that you'll be there for her, anytime."

"You know? You're right." I heard the sound of the leather squeak as he got up and left the room.

"Thanks Freddie." He said while walking into the other room. I heard the door close. I took that as my cue to come back out.

"Yeah, ok. Feel better Carls...bye." I hung up my fake phone call.

"How's she feeling?" Freddie got off the couch and pulled his shirt down a little bit.

"Better, she's not voilently vomiting." I chuckled. God, I love being good a lying.

"How's talking to my dad been going?"

"Good, actually. I'm trying to hook him and that blonde chick, Phoebe, up. I could use some help if you're interested." He held his fist up.

"Fine." I bumped his weakly as we began to discuss our plan.


	3. Chapter 3

TOW Joey is Sam's dad

(Freddie's POV)

The plan was all set and ready to go! Phoebe was coming over to have some tea. I'd butter her up first before Joey came into the picture. Then, if/when she got too emotional, Joey would comfort her, therefore, have her realize that he's her 'lobster'. Joey and Sam hid in Joey's room as I stayed in the living room.

There was a knock on the door. I got up to open it. There stood a blonde woman with rings on every finger. I persumed she was Phoebe.

"Joey?" She scanned me up and down and looked at me bizzarely.

"No, I'm Freddie. Sam's friend that you met the other day."

"Oh! Thank god, I thought Joey shrunk and became a migit like that 50 year old stripper that was at my batcholorette party!" She patted my head and walked in. As she sat on the couch I fixed my hair and closed the door.

"Yeah, Joey will be out in a minute. I think he's getting dressed...Phoebe, I'm so sorry about your husband Mike. Joey told me earlier." I put on my sympathetic look for effect.

"Oh...thank you." Her voice dropped as she looked down. I put my hand on her upper back and rubbed it in circles.

"Look, my dad died in a car accident too." I wasn't lying. He really did die when I was 6. My lip started to quiver as I went on. Luckily, I got it to stop before it became noticible.

"I just wanted you to know, even though we only met 2 minutes ago." I took her hands. "Joey, Sam and I are here for you." She looked at her hands in mine. Joey peaked out of the door. I signaled him to come in by jerking my head to the side. Before he could open the door anymore, Phoebe cupped my face and kissed me. I couldn't breathe. Completely frozen. My eyes stayed bugged open.

"Phoebe!" Joey scolded. She stopped kissing me and bit my tongue in the process.

"I swear, I'm not a pedophile!" She held her hands up in defense.

"Why did you kiss him? He's 16!" Joey kept going.

"I'm sorry. But he was being so sweet about M-m..." she had a complete breakdown. I gestured Joey to hold her. He did, while stroking her hair.

"Calm down Pheebs. It's ok...Shhhh." He kissed her forehead. "Look at me." She lifted her face, now covered in wet mascara, off his shoulder.

"I know Mike was your lobster. But lobsters mate for life. Since he isn't exactly 'living' anymore, maybe another lobster could step in...perhaps, an Italian lobster who's an actor?" He smiled softly as his thumb wiped her tears away.

"Well, I've never gone out with a famous lobster before...But Joey, do you think this will screw up our friendship? What if it doesn't work?"

"...You're right." He sulked a little.

"You know what? Screw that. I want to be your lobster just for the fact alone that you remember that speech. I thought no one ever listened to me!" She kissed his lips for a couple of seconds then took his hand.

"I've never had sex with an Italian lobster before either..." She gave him a playful wink and purred at him.

"Well, there's always a first for everything." Joey smirked and returned the gesture before the 2 went sprinting into his bedroom, full of laughter. Sam and I decided it was best to make like a tree and get some dinner to give them privacy. We walked downtown and grabbed a slice of pizza. New York pizza sounded yummy in my tummy! The waiter seated us at a booth. We ordered a large deep dish cheese pizza. Making small talk as the pizza was being baked. When it finally came out, Sam dug right in. Suddenly, I didn't feel too hungry. Something was on my mind.

"Sam?" I asked as she had a mouthful of cheese and pepperoni dropping onto the table.

"What?" She answered barely audible.

"Is it just me, or do you feel really weird?" She wiped her mouth off.

"You too? I thought it was just me!"

"Yeah, it's almost like...I feel like we're in some romance movie. Chandler and Monica are married. Ross and Rachel are married. Your dad and Phoebe hooked up... It's probably because we're in New York. One of the biggest 'love' cities in the country. But still...all of these people got together, here."

"Probably...you...wanna?..." She trailed on. Quite frankly, I was confused at what she was asking of me.

"Wanna what?" I cocked an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and thumped my head.

"Ow!"

"Kiss you nub. That's how people end conversations in any romance movie. They suck face!"

"Only if you want t-" I was cut off by Sam grabbing my collar and kissing me. It was an odd kiss, for both of us. Totally Sam like though. Rough and with absolutely no sparks. She released. I walked over to her side of the table and sat down.

"Wanna try that again? And this time we'll actually mean it?" She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"But whatever happens in New York, stays in New York."

I nodded and proceeded to put my hands on her hips and kissed her again. Unlike Sam, I'm a romatic kisser. Always putting passion into it. This time, I felt her put, not as much as me, but more emotion in this kiss.

"Would you guys like a de- nevermind. You've got plenty of dessert already." The waiter came by and left us our reciept. I payed and as we left the restraunt, slipped my hand into Sam's. It felt nice. It felt right. We walked back to Joey's place and got ready for bed.

...

We were back home a few days later. Sam was hanging at Carly's, as usual. We had just wrapped up iCarly for the week. As Carly left the room to make dinner, she left Sam and I, alone.

"So." I broke the awlward silence. "New York was fun, huh?"

"Sure was." She answered back shortly.

"And the thing that happened there-"

"Can only happen there. We can only do that in the east coast." She stated.

"Ok..." I left the studio for a minute, contemplating on whether I should wait downstairs with Carly while she made dinner or stay with Sam. I opened the door and came back into the room. Walking over to her slowly, I spoke:

"...I'm still on east coast time, does that count?" I asked, anticipating an answer.

"Oh it counts!"

"Good." I passionately kissed her again.

...

(2 years later)

(Sam's POV)

As I stood there watching Joey and Phoebe getting married, I couldn't be happier. My prince was standing on the groom's side. He waved to me and I waved back a little.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Tribbiani...you may kiss the bride." Joey grinned as he kissed his 'lobster'. Everybody applauded as we all piled into the party hall for dinner and dancing. I caught up with Freddie as we sat at our table. Ross stood up and made a toast. He tapped his glass and all eyes went on him.

"Everyone, I'd like you to raise your glasses and join me in a toast. I never thought I'd see the day that Joey Tribbiani would settle down." Everyone in the hall laughed.

"I still remember when he was getting from bidesmaids from my 2nd wedding and canoodling with them in the pews. His sly ways of attractive women, and his famous line: Hey, how you doin'?' Joey truely changed the last 2 years. He became a father. Well, technically, he became a father 18 years ago, but you get my point. And with being a dad, he learned how to truely love somone, and be able to comfort them. That's what Phoebe needed. Someone's shoulder to cry on. And over the 2 years they dated and got engaged, I never saw Joey happier. He learned love isn't an infatuation like he thought with Rachel. Love's not about talking about love. It's only about the moments that take your breath away. And with that, here's to Mr. and Mrs. Tribbiani. Cheers!...Chandler?" Ross sat down and let Chandler get up.

"Oh Joey. Joseph, my pal, my friend. The same guy who use to giggle at the word homo and watch lesbian porn with me on the weekends, is now settling down. Never thought this would happen. I love Joey and Phoebe. But, I love them more when they're together. 2 puzzle pieces, 2 lobsters, matched from above. Honestly, I couldn't imagine 2 people more perfect for each other. It's not about money or looks or even sex like every other relationship Joey's had. It's latered with love. To Joey and Pheebs!"

When the toasts were over, the dancefloor opened up. Freddie walked onto it, alone. I was totally lost. I thought Joey and Phoebe were suppose to dance first.

"Everyone." He tapped the mic to get everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make. Before this wedding, I went into Joey's dressing room and asked him a very important question. What was it you may ask? I pulled out a little box, with a diamond ring and my heart, and asked him, 'when we're 21, can I marry your daughter?' he said yes. I hope she will too. So, Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?" The whole room gasped and turned towards me. I was utterly in shock...

"Yes!" I lept up and sprinted towards him and hugged him. Everyone in the room applauded as he slipped the ring onto my finger and we kissed. Joey came up to us, hugged both of us then yelled into the mic.

"Let's get this party started!" The DJ started blasting music as we danced.

"Congrats on the enagement you 2." Chandler came up behind us and put his arms around us. We thanked him.

"As an early wedding present, and so Monica won't get pissed at me, here's some lesbian porn I got on amazon for half off, and I'm not just talkin' about the clothes on the girls in the movie." He winked and nudged Freddie's sides while holding the DVD up to him.

"Oh, no thanks man. I don't go for that kind of stuff."

"Did someone say porn!" We turned around and there stood a shirtless Gibby.

"Who are you?" Chandler asked.

"Gilbert Cornerlious Gibson III, sir. I like porn. A lot."

"Congratulations young Gilbert! You're my new best friend!" Chandler patted his shoulder as the 2 went off to talk. Freddie and I continued to dance until we couldn't breathe. As we sat down 'our song' began to play. "Running away" by AM.

"I'm glad I'm not running anymore." Freddie commented as he smiled at me as my own mind drifted off.

From the moment I found out Joey Tribbiani was my dad, I knew things would change. I didn't know they'd change this much. Or change this good. I love my dad. I'm glad I found him. I'm glad things changed. Otherwise, who knows where I'd be. Would I be with 'crazy snake guy'? Possibly. But, I may never know. And I wouldn't want to. Ever.


End file.
